Vida: Milagro y Misterio
by Zafira Levantin Testarrosa
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado que pasaría si de repente un ser cercano a ti geneticamente llegara a tu vida, eso se responderá Ash Ketchum cuando deba tomar el rol de padre junto a un pokemon que se ha vuelto cercano a el, el aprender que el cuidar a un hijo no es fácil menos cuando es alguien con dones únicos, pero no estará solo, tal ves alguien mas le ayude con esa ardua tarea..
1. Chapter 1

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.0: Palabras….**

**Buenas tardes a todos los que leen este fic, se que con anterioridad estaba escribiendo el mismo pero he decidido cambiarlo ya que he visto las nuevas versiones de pokemon, asi como las nuevas controversias de quien debería ser pareja de Ash o si no debería tener y un monton de cosas por demás sabidas por todos los que seguimos pokemon por mas de 20 años, hemos leído historias donde Ash Ketchum ha pasado de todo, pero creo que no algo como esto de manera frecuente lo han tomado los fics, cabe mencionar que los shippings me agradan y no tengo favoritismo por alguno en especial cada chica es única y especial pero solo una se quedara con Ash, muchos nombres se han oído otras tal ves mas han pesado que las demás…..sin mas que decir espero que les agrade esta renovada historia…**

**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vida…Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.1: Dando el primer paso…**

**(pokemon no me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivos propietarios este fic es de un fan para los fans, gracias de antemano y espero sus reviews)**

**Era una hermosa mañana en pueblo paleta, un clima agradable y un sitio placentero donde vive nuestro joven maestro pokemon Ash Ketchum, asi es nuestro joven amigo logro su sueño de ser campeón pokemon de las ligas sinnoh y Añil, asi como refrendar su campeonato de las liga naranja pero eso ahora no ocupa a nuestro joven héroe, ahora el se encuentra desarrollando un papel importante es un joven vida, el ser padre…**

**Pero como fue que el joven maestro pokemon se convirtió en padre….todo empezó después del termino de su viaje por kalos y de tomar un tiempo fuera de los viajes para entrenar y enfrentar la revancha en la liga sinnoh, mas ahora con Mewtwo dentro de su equipo, ayudándole a que sus pokemon se volvieran mucho mas fuertes y desarrollaran nuevas habilidades y evoluciones.**

**Pero durante esos días de entrenamiento en Pueblo Paleta algo lo inquiero a el y al pokemon psíquico…..**

_Que fue eso…..parecia que escuchara un susurro….-decia Ash cuando estaba recostado en su cuarto después de un ardua dia de entrenamiento.-_

_Tambien lo sentistes Ash….-decia el Mewtwo apareciendo en la habitación del joven campeón-_

_Si…es extraño…..es como si una voz nos estuviera llamando con insistencia…que crees que sea….-decia el mirando al pokemon genético-_

_No lo se….pero no debemos bajar la guardia…..recuerda que hay muchos seres que buscan el mal en el mundo….-decia Mewtwo mirando por la ventana-_

**Con eso en mente el siguió entrenando pero una noche….**

_Por favor…ayúdenme…por favor…ayúdenme….._

**Eso despertó a Ash de golpe…..esa voz se oia con mas claridad…..empezando a concentrarse para usar su habilidad del Aura….**

_Quien eres…..porque me llamas….-decia el empezando a encontrar de donde provenia esa voz-_

_Por favor…ayúdenme….quiero salvarlo….por favor antes que sea tarde…por favor –decia esa voz suplicante, antes de perder conexión con ash-_

**Cuando el quiso intentar tener respuesta solo hubo silencio….en ese momento cuando Mewtwo aparecia confirmándole que también sintió esa voz….sin mas que perder le pidió que lo lleve al laboratorio del Prof. Oak para llevar los pokemon que le ayudarían en esta tarea, ya una vez escogidos, usando a su Pidgeot, emprenden el vuelo a donde sintió el origen de esa voz.**

**Despues de horas de vuelo descendían cerca del origen y al avanzar dentro de esa inmensa selva la sorpresa de encontrar ahí oculto lejos de la civilización un laboratorio oculto, Mewtwo al ver el lugar le hizo recordar el sitio donde fue su origen y encierro, Ash lo sabia y solo le vino algo a la mente, acaso intentan de nuevo ese plan del pokemon perfecto.**

**Sin mas tiempo que perder Ash invoco a Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Milotic, asi como Pidgeot y Mewtwo para atacar el sitio y encontrar a la voz que les llamaba, al llegar al origen lo que encontrarían los dejaría sin habla, cuando lograron entrar vieron un grupo de científicos, con armas lastimando seriamente a una Gardevoir, quien con su fagil cuerpo protegia a un pequeño ser, de ser asesinado por ellos, Mewtwo se hizo cargo de ellos de manera definitiva, cuando se acercaron a ella…..ya era tarde…..**

_Gracias…..por…..favor…cuiden….de el…..de mi bebe…me alegra mucho…..que estará…..con sus….padres….-lo ultimo que ella les dijo de manera psíquica antes de morir-_

_Son unos malditos…..porque siguen con esto…..porque –decia Mewtwo cerrando sus puños con esa gran ira, mirando sin vida a esa pokemon que dio su vida por proteger al pequeño que al verlo la sorpresa de ambos un infante de 3 años, cuyo aspecto era idéntico a Ash Ketchum, pero al ver en su cabeza esos cuernitos y esa cola que se movia similares a las de el, Ash cargando al pequeño que estaba inconciente, revisaba todo y le pedia a Mewtwo unos documentos y archivos para llevárselos, una vez dejanod el sitio el pokemon psíquico se encargo de destruir por completo ese complejo, antes de partir, el cuerpo de Gardevoir la enterraron lejos de ahí donde pudiera estar en paz._

**Las horas pasaron en el laboratorio de Oak, revisando todos los documentos, la sorpresa era grande, crear un ser mejorado con la unión humana y pokemon, pero para ello debía nacer de una manera artificial y natural, asi como la modificación a esa Gardevoir de que diera a luz por medio de parto en vez de un huevo pokemon, todo lo que leían con tal de obtener ese resultado, pero fueron interrumpidos por el llanto del pequeño al no sentir a su madre cerca, Ash y Mewtwo fueron los primeros en llegar con el pequeño, que emanaba una fuerte aura pero a la vez calida, asi como mostraba su fuerza psíquica, al llorar con dolor, el clima cambio apareciendo la lluvia que lloraba junto al pequeño, Ash al ver eso se le rompia el alma, pero la sorpresa cuando Mewtwo se acerco al pequeño y lo carga abrazandolo, sintiendo ese dolor, el no pudo evitar llorar con el pequeño…..compartiendo el dolor, _Ash uniéndose a ellos, en un abrazo fraternal, todo fue sorpresivo, cuando le exlicaron todo a Delia, mezcla de alegría por saber que tiene un nieto, pero tristeza por la existencia que le habían querido imponer como un arma mas…**

**Dias han pasado y volverse semanas, el pequeño de nombre Kamui, se empezaba a acostumbrar a vivir en casa, a Ash y Mewtwo los conocía gracias a las imágenes que le mostraba Gardevoir mentalmente por los archivos que tenían de ellos, pero esa tristeza poco disminuia, ahora en el tiempo actual Ash buscaba al pequeño para desayunar cuando Mewtwo le señala que lo siguiera, en la sala encontraban al pequeño mirando televisión en ese momento pasaban una coreografia donde el pequeño lo miraba atentamente llamándole la atención los pasos que hacían y la música, los dos mirándolos atento cuando ven que el intenta poniéndose de pie, queriendo seguir esos pasos al principio se caia y Ash quería acercarse a ayudarlo pero Mewtwo se lo impedia, y le hacia seña que observara, el miraba como Kamui se levantaba y de nuevo a seguir poco a poco tomando el ritmo.**

_No cabe duda que se parece a ti…no sabe lo que es rendirse…-decia Delia quien miro la escena también-_

_Si se parece a mi y también a Mewtwo por la deteminacion que ha mostrado –decía Ash mientras tanto seguían viendo al pequeño que al darse cuenta se apeno y se subio a sillón.-_

_Que pasa…..ya no quieres seguir…..-le decía Mewtwo al pequeño que este giraba la cabeza de lado a otro dándole a entender que no, pensaba que el hizo algo malo.-_

_No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo lo que hacias, es algo natural, disfruta de lo que haces….es lo que debemos hacer en esta vida que se nos ha dado…-decia Mewtwo al pequeño, mientras tanto este lo miraba-_

_El tiene razón….si te gusta la canción bailala, en esta vida hay que ser felices, ya no seguir en la tristeza…..-kamui los mira y los abraza al sentirse apoyado por ellos, de ahí se iba con su abuela ya que le dio hambre pero los miraba y les decía.-_

_Gracias….._

**Ambos se sorprendían y sonreían, esta experiencia seria única y muy especial, para Ash y Mewtwo….el ser padres seria algo único y especial.**

_**Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi historia ya cambiada asi como a Ash le quiero dar protagonismo a Mewtwo, de ver como lidiar en ser padres y de ahí el tema de las parejas para ambos, pero eso lo sabran en otro momento sin mas que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Sientan el Poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.2: Cuando las puertas se abren….**

**(pokemon no me pertenece ni sus personajes ni otros mencionados, es de sus respectivos dueños es una historia de un fan para los fans)**

**Otro dia hermoso en pueblo paleta, han pasado ya dos años desde que Ash y Mewtwo estuvieron cuidando del pequeño Kamui de ahora 5 años, Ash ya obteniendo el campeonato de Sinnoh y de Añil, y apenas regresando de las Islas Naranja, ahora Ash y Mewtwo estaban discutiendo de cierta situación ocurrida en su más reciente viaje…**

_Mewtwo: ya lo dije….no es necesario que el aprenda a pelear o usar sus poderes, pudimos salvarlo el no necesita eso…_

_Ash: pero porque tuvimos la ayuda de Lugia, de las aves legendarias y de Melody, pero la siguiente vez no va a ser asi….el debe aprender a defenderse no estoy diciendo que use sus dones para lastimar…..tu lo dijistes que pudimos salvarlo esta vez pero cuando no sea asi…no se tu pero el ya debe aprender….._

**Esta discusión surgio después del viaje a las Islas Naranja donde esta vez llevaron a Kamui con ellos para que conociera mas el mundo que solo pueblo paleta, la sorpresa fue grande donde se dio a conocer a Kamui Ketchum como hijo de Ash….aunque los medios trataron de obtener información de el y de quien es la mama, no pudieron sacar nada, aunque eso si provoco que muchas Fans se les rompiera parte del corazoncito porque el joven campeón ya compartio el lecho con esa "afortunada" mujer y las que conocemos…..aunque por algunos rasgos del pequeño ya andaban divulgando posibles candidatas…..**

**Kamui había aprendido ya a ocultar sus rasgos pokemon notándose como un niño normal, pero sin saber que la noticia lo convirtió en el blanco de unos secuestradores que querían que Ash perdiera su duelo de campeonato para obtener una importante suma de dinero gracias a las apuestas ilegales, estuvieron a punto de lograrlo pero gracias a la ayuda de Melody, junto con Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres pudieron salvar al pequeño Kamui, Ash le explico a ella el origen del pequeño sorprendiéndose pero le tomo cariño al pequeño, pero eso despertó la preocupación de ambos padres.**

_Lugia: se lo que sienten ambos y la fortuna estuvo de nuestro lado esta vez…..pero deben reflexionar que hacer de ahora en adelante, puedo sentir que el pequeño tiene dones especiales, pero aun siguen dormidos, creado por humanos pero su corazón y alma no solo son humanas sino también de un pokemon….solo obsérvenlo….._

**Ambos miran como Kamui interactuaba con las aves legendarias con suma facilidad ganándose el cariño de ellas, era cierto tenia dones, cuando los pokemons estaban tensos al grado de pelearse el los podía calmar con suma facilidad, era algo increíble, logrando incluso que los tauros y ryhorns se portaran dóciles con el, y mostrando algo de sus poderes psíquicos en grado menor, pero lo que ocurrio provoco el choque de ambos padres…regresando al presente….**

_Mewtwo: se que estas preocupado y las palabras de lugia fueron ciertas pero yo no quiero que el…_

_Ash: se lo que quieres decir, no quieres que el sea lo que ellos quisieron que fuese, pero vamos es nuestro hijo…tiene tus genes, tiene los mios, además su madre lo crio con amor y cariño el no se comporta como una maquina….el es un ser vivo…..y lugia tiene razón, no es solo un humano sino un pokemon…._

_Mewtwo: pero….._

_Ash: pero…..nada…lo que le hacemos es como si lo pusiéramos en una jaula como un animal que debe estar preso, irónicamente estamos causando lo mismo que ellos le han hecho, piénsalo por favor, por el…_

**Sin mas dejaba a Mewtwo solo para que pensara mejor las cosas, algo que no le agradaba era que lo contradijeran pero Ash era la parte de el que lo hacia entrar en razón, sin mas salía a donde estaba Kamui, ocultándose miraba como el pequeño convivía con los pokemons, pero también con las personas, era ambas parte en un pequeño ser…meditando todo, sin mas aparecía en el cuarto de Ash donde el descansaba…**

_Mewtwo: esta bien…..le enseñaremos a kamui a usar sus dones….-decia Mewtwo mirando a Ash mientras el solo sonreía-_

_Ash: es lo mejor, sabes que no estaremos con el para siempre, el también necesita aprender a vivir…_

_Mewtwo: algo he querido preguntarte….¿ no te molestaba de las divulgaciones de quien puede ser la madre de Kamui? Además…han estado llamándote por teléfono y por E-mail tus "amigas"…_

_Ash: no se de que hablas…_

_Mewtwo: sabes de lo que hablo…..no puedes ocultármelo, durante este tiempo viajando siempre me daba cuenta de todas esas chicas y mujeres que querían que las vieras mas que solo amistad…_

_Ash: si pero….cuando me di cuenta ellas ya tenían a alguien…me di cuenta tarde…..y eso me dolio…..por eso ya no me ilusiono tanto…..tal ves llegue la que será mi pareja….._

_Mewtwo: como esa chica llamada Anabel, Melody, Duplica, Sabrina, Flanery, la chica del equipo Electabuzz, puedo seguir con una larga lista…._

_Ash: Mira quien habla….si también tienes a tus "enamoradas" como la Milotic de Cynthia, o la Gardevoir de Sabrina…incluso Articuno nunca pensé ver a Lugia como padre sobreprotector XD_

_Mewtwo: oh vamos, no es mi culpa que el cuide de las hijas y Ho-oH a los varones, no se porque ocultan de que tienen una relación, no tiene nada de malo, prefieren seguir haciendo creer a todos que son rivales…._

_Ash: bueno el sol y la luna….es algo ironico…_

_Mewtwo: y bien…..cuando tendrá Kamui una mama…._

_Ash: No lo se….dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso, por ahora solo quiero ver a K-chan, feliz….._

**Asi la noche lllego y el nuevo dia llego pero ahora era de ver como empezar a ayudar a Kamui en su entrenamiento, pero se debía enseñar al pequeño lo básico antes de algo mas intensivo, después de meditarlo Ash tiene la idea de ir a Ciudad Azafran para ver a Sabrina la líder de Gimnasio y ya famosa Actriz….cuando llegaban a la entrada del Gimnasio.**

_Ash: Hola….Sabrina…..estas aquí….._

_-cuando el reflector se enciende iluminando a Sabrina que vestia ese vestido de la película donde interpreto a una bruja que resaltaba su figura.-_

_Sabrina: Hola Ash…..es un placer que el Campeon de nuestra liga venga a visitarme….-decia ella mirando a Ash, Mewtwo iba decir algo pero dos manos lo jalaban hacia atrás, era Gardevoir y sin darle oportunidad al pobre clon se lo lleva de ahí XD-_

_Ash: je je je je ñ.ñU este Sabrina, gracias por recibirnos y bueno…..he venido aquí para pedirte algo especial….es sobre Kamui…_

_Sabrina: si…en que puedo ayudarle…_

_Ash: hijo muéstrale…-decia y kamui empezaba a mostrar sus dones psíquicas….-_

_Sabrina: ya veo….quieres que le ayude a desarrollarlas…_

_Ash: asi es…_

_Sabrina: esta bien pero lo hare a cambio de algo…además de que tu hijo es una lindura…-abrazando a kamui cariñosamente que el pobre al sentir eso blandito cerca de su cara le causaba una agradable sensación, después de eso, Sabrina le pide a sus pokemons que lo lleven a jugar quedando solo con Ash-_

_Ash: y dime que quieres sa…-no lo dejo terminar al besarlo en los labios y llevarlo con sus poderes psíquicos hasta la habitación de ella tumbándolo en la cama y empezando el cortejo, Ash estaba sorprendido de ella, ya que siempre era timida en este tipo de cosas pero cuando ella se separa de el al verlo miraba ese deseo que lo fulminaba, no había duda que Mewtwo tenia razón, pero no quería decir que fuera la primera vez, además de que sus instintos ya estaban alterados, empezando a corresponder al deseo de ella-_

_Sabrina: quiero que seas mi pareja por un mes…asi que viviras aquí en el gimnasio conmigo..._

_Ash: Bueno tengo que hablarlo con…_

_Sabrina: no te preocupes Gardevoir se esta encargando de convencerlo…(ya se imaginaran como)._

**Asi pasaron horas y después Ash y Mewtwo le decían a Kamui que estarían una temporada en Ciudad Azafran mientras, empezar su entrenamiento y también el comienzo de la búsqueda de Ash por una madre para Kamui…**

_**Ok…he aquí el siguiente capitulo asi me lo imagine, el porque Mewtwo no menciono a nuestras entrenadoras favoritas lo sabran en el siguiente capitulo, pido paciencia mi trabajo absorbe mi tiempo y tratare de publicar en mi descanso, o lo antes posible, espero les guste y espero comentarios y reviews, sin mas que decir Hasta Luego…..**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y del Cosmos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vida…..Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.3: Una verdad descubierta y un sueño por alcanzar…**

**(pokemon no me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivo creador, esto es solo de un fan para los fans).**

**En nuestra ultima aparición, Ash decide llevar a Kamui con Sabrina para que le enseñe a usar sus dones psíquicas, pero había una condición al respecto…..**

_Sabrina: Seras mi pareja por un mes….viviras conmigo en el gimnasio….._

**Ash sin mas acepto, no solo por Kamui sino por saber como seria ese mes siendo "novio" de Sabrina, al principio adaptarse no fue sencillo pero se fue acostumbrando, además de conocer lados de ellas que no conocía, descubriendo una mujer sensual y atractiva, aunque ignora que ella junto con otras chicas y mujeres que lo han conocido tienen un convenio de que deben convencer a Ash de vivir con el por un mes y asi ganarse el amor del Maestro Campeon Pokemon, además también Mewtwo esta en la mira de muchas hembras que lo quieren conquistar y darle crias, cosa que lo ha tomado por sorpresa para burla de Ash aunque tampoco de queda atrás.**

**Un año ha pasado desde que empezó el viaje de entrenamiento de Kamui pero recibieron un mensaje de Gary pidiéndoles de volver a Pueblo Paleta, asi partiendo de la Casa de Giselle la chica que Ash conocio cuando empezó su viaje pokemon y conociéndola en el TECpokemon, rumbo a pueblo paleta, cuando llegaron al laboratorio del Prof. Oak, Gary les esperaba pero su expresión parecía algo seria.**

_Ash: hola Gary, ya estamos aquí, para que nos llamastes…_

_Gary: me alegra ver a ambos que están bien, y veo que kamui se ha hecho fuerte…..puedes estar en tu forma real Kamui, sabes que aquí eres libre de ser como eres…..(kamui sacaba sus rasgos pokemon pero Gary al observarlo bien vio que su teoría era cierta)_

_Ash: pasa algo Gary….._

_Mewtwo:….._

_Gary: porque no llevan a Kamui con los pokemon del rancho, asi podremos hablar en privado…_

_Ash: esta bien….vamos kamui….(asi se lo llevan ya una vez los tres reunidos, Gary los lleva a una parte privada del laboratorio, monton de documentos, hojas, archivos, algunos dañados y quemados, pero era lo que el pudo recuperar del sitio donde Kamui fue creado)_

_Gary: supongo que deben saber que es todo esto….pero no todo fue destruido, fui al sitio de acuerdo a la descripsion y empece a indagar mas, y lo que encontré me ha dejado sorprendido….y al ver a kamui mis sospechas se han confirmado, lean lo que esta en la mesa lo entenderán…._

**Ash y Mewtwo leían los papeles, lo que leyeron no lo creían, esto iba mas alla de lo que habían pensado…no podían creer que el experimento en realidad llevaba 50 años de proceso y que Mewtwo en realidad fue un experimento alterno debido a las complicaciones del primero, y que al obtener su desarrollo su material genética era el ingrediente faltante para lograrlo, pero mas alla de eso, los componentes….**

**Genetica Humana: De todas las muestras obtenidas de sujetos aptos y fuertes, la única que tenia el potencial y capacidad era de Ash Ketchum, debido a sus características y su habilidad del Aura….y según los estudios que no se equivocaron, Ash tenia un poder Aural devastador…**

**Genetica Pokemon: De las muestras obtenidas ninguna era apta, ni el fosil de Mew que fue hayado, pero después de lo visto por el pokemon genético Mewtwo su material era el requerido, debido a la evolución obtenida.**

**Genetica Dragonica: La muestra principal, de esta creatura legendaria que según las leyendas tenia un poder devastador y destructor de un carácter mas agresivo que el propio Arceus le tenia miedo…solo se le conocía como Fallen Dragon, solo se hayo una minúscula muestra en ese templo antiguo, pero por ello la investigación tomo tiempo, para crear al nuevo ser, se debían hayar los materiales correctos.**

_Gary: igual estoy sorprendido, y veo que Kamui ya muestra una parte de los rasgos de dragon, la mas evidente sus ojos…._

_Mewtwo: eso explica lo que ha pasado durante este año con sus poderes…_

_Gary: quisiera oírlos…._

**Ambos empiezan a narrarle lo que paso empezando el entrenamiento con Sabrina que en 15 dias supero las expectativas ya manipulándolas de forma natural, de ahí su despertar de poderes siniestros y fantasmas gracias a su experiencia en la torre pokemon, asi como su rápido aprendizaje de técnicas pokemon, como por ejemplo campana sanadora o abismo negro, incluso meteoro dragon…hasta Shadow Ball…..**

_Gary: ya veo….en verdad tomaron la decisión correcta…..de enseñarle a usar sus dones, eso le ayudara a dominarlos y controlarlos….deben enseñarle el disfrutar la vida, el tiene derecho a ello, no cabe duda que han sido buenos padres….y me he enterado de sus aventuras de verdad que son los Solteros codiciados…(les mostraba una revista de chismes y espectáculos donde publicaron todas las parejas de Ash que ha tenido durante el año de viaje)_

_Ash: vaya…no me lo esperaba…_

_Mewtwo: me alegro no salir ahí…..es incomodo…._

_Ash: gracias por el apoyo….pero después de esto esta mas decidido seguir entrenando a Kamui, aprovechare mis viajes para conquistar la demás ligas pokemon y el campeonato mundial…_

_Mewtwo: yo igual, quiero participar en los torneos y ser mas fuerte por Kamui….._

_Ash: waooo, me alegra oir eso…._

**Mientras tanto con Kamui después de jugar con los pokemon estaba dormido sobre el pasto, tranquilamente cuando empezaba a tener un sueño…**

**En un gran estadio Pokemon tan grande como aquellos de categoría mundial…la afición coreando los nombres de entrenadores y pokemon.**

**El en la zona de batalla pero su oponente no lo creía era su padre pero se veía con mas edad, el veía alrededor, y veía la pantalla la gran final del campeonato mundial pokemon, el campeón defensor Ash K. vs El retador Kamui K., el se levanta de su sueño y veo alrededor, lo había sentido tan real…..parandose y mirando el sol en el horizonte…**

_Kamui: vaya…me pregunto que se sentirá llegar a una final…en verdad quiero saberlo….quiero saber que se siente…._

**Sin saber que ese sueño era lo que le indicaría el principio del camino, solo dejemos el tiempo que le indique su destino mientras Ash y Mewtwo, decididos para que Kamui logre una vida digna de el….aun que sin saber que tal vez a futuro lo enfrenten.**

_**Bien chavos el siguiente capitulo perdón si es corto pero el tiempo lo tengo corto, aparte de realizar el de Divine Letters, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, gracias y hasta la otra.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Vida….Milagro y Misterio.**

**Cap.4: Un ideal por alcanzar….**

**(Pokemon no me pertenece a mi, sino a sus respectivos creadores).**

**Ha pasado el tiempo para Ash, Mewtwo y Kamui, recorriendo las regiones pokemon, combatiendo a los que buscan lucrar con ellos, asi como recorrer las ligar en la cual ahora Ash Ketchum ha logrado la obtención de las ligas restantes que le faltaba conquistar, asi es las Jhoto, Hoenn, Unova y Kalos, ahora como máximo campeón de la historia, pero el viaje no solo fue eso, el desarrollo de Kamui iba creciendo mas y mas al grado de no solo poder defenderse sino ayudar a sus dos Padres y no solo en las batallas, sino en los lios que se meten ya que ambos tanto Ash como Mewtwo y otros pokemones de nuestro amigo estaban cotizados de un modo decirlo como los Machos Alpha del momento.**

**Su fama se ha acrecentado no solo por lo ocurrido en las ligas y sus hazañas sino también por la cantidad de damas que se le han relacionado a nuestro campeón, y sobre todo del acoso que con lleva ya que entre las lideres, coordinadoras, entrenadoras y hasta del espectáculo y de las ciencias han tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar del joven azabache, incluso Mewtwo…**

**Ahora vemos a un Ash de 21 años con un Kamui ya de 9 años junto a Mewtwo en cabina privada de primera clase en el vuelo que los lleva de vuelta a Ciudad Verde para que asi dirigirse a Pueblo Natal donde le esperarían para festejar su ultimo campeonato y además un tiempo de retiro para descansar y relajarse.**

_Ash: ahhh…al fin volvemos a casa…..ha sido un largo viaje…_

_Kamui: ni que lo digas….ademas de que el único torneo que te falta es el campeonato mundial que se celebra cada 50 años…..y solo te falta 10 años mas…._

_Mewtwo: además este viaje ha servido mucho…..no solo para ti kamui…..tambien para nosotros…..todo lo que vivimos…..todo lo que conocimos y enfrentamos…._

_Ash: además de todas las chicas con quienes hemos convivido….._

_Mewtwo: a eso no me referia…_

_Ash y Kamui: jajaja…_

_Kamui: no te sonrojes papa Mewtwo…..si te la pasastes bien con todas ellas, igual que Charizard, Pikachu, Infernape…_

_Mewtwo: yo….no dira nada al respecto…_

_Ash: jajaja esta bien…han sido algo único pero…creo que llega el momento de sentar cabeza y ya…tu sabes formar una familia no lo creen…._

_Mewtwo: familia…..eso suena bien….a decir verdad…igual he pensado….no solo el campeonato mundial sino….tener una pareja y mis hijos e hijas y que kamui tenga hermanitos con quien jugar…._

_Kamui: eso suena lindo….pero no se si yo puedo formar mi familia…..ustedes saben….por esto….(mostrando su forma real ya mas desarrollada pero no se ve como un animal salvaje sino como una creatura única como los legendarios)._

_Ash: oh vamos ya veras que si….ademas que hicistes buenas amigas y por lo visto algunas…._

_Kamui: oh vamos…como crees…_

_Mewtwo: no digas que no…..puede ser que tu chica este en el mundo esperándote….._

**Cuando de pronto el avión empieza a tener fuerte turbulencia y se oia a los pasajeras gritar aterrados tomándolos por sorpresa asi saliendo a ver que ocurria, mientras en el Aeropuerto de , estaban esperándolos Delia Ketchum de Oak junto a su esposo Samuel quien se dieron la oportunidad de una relación y ahora estando casados.**

**Pero no eran los únicos, ahí estaban Gary con su novia Blue, asi como Tracey, Ritchie, Brock con su novia Lucy la ama de las Serpientes, Cilan junto con su novia Iris, asi es esos dos ya siendo pareja, de todos ellos un grupo de chicas que nuestro amigo entrenador ha perdido contacto por mucho tiempo…..asi es hablamos de Misty, May, Dawn y Serena…**

**Porque perdieron contacto con el, todos sabemos que ellas se enamoraron de nuestro entrenador favorito pero el era denso en ese tipo de cosas que no les tomaba importancia, que desistieron, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba mas se enamoraban de el por como era, su forma de ser, es fin de como es Ash Ketchum, y el al darse cuenta del sentimiento de cada una decidio darse una oportunidad pero lamentablemente se interpusieron las inseguridades de cada una, asi como sus sueños al ver como Ash conquistaba los suyos y sentirse poca cosa a lado de el, pero mas alla de romperle el corazón a nuestro héroe con los otros prospectos que las pretendias respectivamente, pero el resultado de cada una fue malo, que terminaron de mal modo…..entendiendo que no fue el modo de terminar las cosas y lo que provocaron fueron fuertes heridas en el corazón de Ash, tal ves eso fue parte de la motivación de el para ser un entrenador mas fuerte que antes pero no perdiendo su escencia inicial…disfrutar de una batalla pokemon.**

**Misty es ahora maestra pokemon de agua, siendo la heredera de lorelei quien ocupa su sitio en la elite pero aun siendo líder de gimasio de ciudad celeste uno de los mas poderosos, después de su rompimiento con Ash solo se vieron una vez hace poco mas de 2 años que el resultado fue una victoria aplastante para la ya entonces miembro de la Elite four.**

**May y Dawn son ahora las coordinadoras mas reconocidas del mundo de la coordinación, no solo ganándose varios trofeos y reconocimientos sino el respecto y admiración, pero también el escandalo de como sus respectivas relaciones terminaron mal, siendo engañadas por sus parejas de ese entonces, pero no se dieron por vencidas, trataron de lograr contacto con Ash pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.**

**Serena eligiio el camino de ser una actriz como la campeona anterior, asi como sus recetas de postres pokemon y sus diseños de vestidos le han dado reconocimiento y prestigio, todo hubiera ido mejor pero su novio la dejo por el simple hecho de considerarla aburrida…..algo que la deprimio, pero lo que la hizo sentirse mal, fue que Ash seria uno de los modelos que desfilarían con varios de sus diseños una oportunidad para volverlo a ver y tratar de recuperar lo que se ha perdido, pero un dia antes Ash había cancelado su participación, debido a sus entrenamientos no le daría tiempo de llegar al evento, aunque ya había eso previsto además de que sabían que esa posibilidad era latente al ser el uno de los campeones, para ella fue un duro golpe, pensando que también es por el hecho de no estar con ella asi como las demás de hacerle recordar como cada una rompió esa joya hermosa en el corazón del elegido.**

**Desde entonces no han perdido detalle de lo que ha hecho incluso de su papel como padre, además de que han vuelto a tener contacto con Delia pero ahora un poco mas distante siendo ella testigo del sufrimiento de su hijo por dichas chicas, quienes entendían ya que le juraron que nunca lastimarían a Ash, pero que esa palabra no cumplieron.**

**Pensamientos en ese momento pero fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchaba por los altavoces…**

_El vuelo provniente de Cd. Stell de kalos hacia esta pasando por turbulencias les pedimos que guarden la calma y les informaran de la situación._

**Mientras tanto en el avión…**

_Ash: diablos los motores están fallando….el capitán me dijo estamos cerca del aeropuerto pero sin los motores no podrá aterrizar nos estrellaremos….._

_Mewtwo: debemos hacer algo, usemos lo que tengamos y hagamos que el avión logre aterrizar…_

_Ash: bien vamos Charizard y Dragonite salgan necesitamos su ayuda….._

**Asi saliendo del avión Ash en Charizard, con Dragonite y Mewtwo iban al exterior del avión para evitar la fatídica caída, pero no era suficiente cuando de pronto del avión salía Kamui usando su forma pokemon Ex, como el le llama llegando donde estaban sus padres.**

_Ash: que haces aquí….._

_Mewtwo: no debistes salir….si te ven….._

_Kamui: eso no importa debemos salvar a estar personas es lo que me enseñaron no, que siempre hay que hacer lo justo…._

**Asi todos juntos empezando a usar todo lo que tenían asi como su poder aural combinado empezaban a descender el avión, donde los servicios de auxilio esperaban asi como la pista estaba preparada, todos a la expectativa de lo que ocurria, cuando los medios estaban ahí, para dar la noticia lo que captaban no lo creían de como hacían descender el avión con su propio esfuerzo, los 3 pokemons y las dos personas, logrando lo imposible con todo su esfuerzo hasta que el avión lograba aterrizar, los servicios de ayuda iban a auxiliar mientras nuestros héroes tomaban un respiro, cuando creían que todo estaba bien lo que ocurria no lo creían, en eso carritos iban llegan familia y amigos, pero lo que tomo a Ash por sorpresa es de como 4 chicas se adelantaron a todos y derribaban a Ash mientras lo tenían abrazado.**

**Cuando Ash se percata de quienes eran ellas, no lo creía…después de tanto tiempo las volvia a ver.**

_**Bueno he aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta saga espero les haya gustado nos seguimos leyendo se cuidan todos.**_

_**Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


End file.
